Shooting Star
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: ¿Sabes Mello? He oído que las personas les piden deseos a las estrellas." "Son tonterías. Las estrellas no tienen voluntad, no pueden conceder deseos" Drabble Shonen-ai MelloxMatt


Síiiiii!! Lia vuelve al ataque con otro One-shot w Lia es muy feliz porque a la gente le gustan mucho sus One-shots y le mandan lindas reviews w así que para complacer a mis fieles lectores como Miss Keehl, un nuevo One-shot que espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bleh… no tengo inspiración. Death Note es de Ohba y Obata, ergo, no es mío.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Lenguaje altisonante

**Conteo**: 656 palabras

**Shooting Star**.

-Mello, apaga la luz.

Todas las noches es lo mismo. Matt siempre quejándose. Él no entiende que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para vencer al enano de Near. Y dar lo mejor de mí significa estudiar hasta tarde. Mañana tenemos examen, no puedo desperdiciar ésta oportunidad

-Si te molesta, vete a dormir a la sala.

Un gruñido. Se revuelve en la cama. Qué ruidoso y quejumbroso es. ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir habitación en una mansión tan grande? Estúpido Matt.

-Es mi habitación, tengo derecho a dormir. Apaga la maldita luz. De todos modos Near sacará mejor nota que tú.

Ahora sí. Ahora sí que no se la perdono. Será cabronazo. Le voy a partir la cara para que deje de hablar tanta mierda. Me levanto de mi cama y cruzo la habitación hacia la suya. Lo levanto por el cuello de su estúpido pijama y estoy a punto de golpearlo cuando me señala la ventana. Como si YO fuera a caer en un truco tan estúpido. Pero él insiste y se queda mirando a la ventana como idiota.

-Mello, mira. Está cayendo una lluvia de estrellas.

¿Lluvia de estrellas? ¿Hoy? No puede ser, ¿cómo no me enteré antes? Corro a la ventana para verlas mejor, pero Matt me detiene.

-Vamos afuera, se verá aún más increíble.

Por esta vez admitiré que tiene razón. Pero será sólo ésta vez. Salimos corriendo a la terraza. El cielo está totalmente iluminado por las estrellas que caen como finos rayos de luz, como resplandecientes hilos móviles. Es increíble.

-¿Sabes Mello? He oído que las personas piden deseos cuando pasan este tipo de cosas.

Matt siempre termina sacando uno de sus temas de psicología, no importa en qué situación se encuentre. A menos que pueda colar sus videojuegos a la conversación, en cuyo caso, sólo habla de ellos. A veces me dan ganas de romperlos, cuando Matt está absorto jugando y no me pone atención.

-Qué tontería. Las estrellas no son seres vivos, no tienen voluntad. El que se presente éste tipo de fenómeno no tiene nada que ver con deseos o esas tonterías. Aún si las estrellas pudieran conceder los deseos, están tan lejos que no escucharían nada, por más fuerte que gritáramos.

Matt se ríe. Siempre se ríe. No sé qué le encuentra de gracioso a una explicación lógica. Es un idiota.

-Es por eso que se los pides mentalmente.

Me rindo. Matt es sencillamente imposible. No se puede tener una conversación madura con alguien como él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ha cerrado los ojos, y su rostro adquirió un aspecto pensativo. Es raro ver a Matt tan serio. Siempre se toma todo a broma. Ahí está, se está riendo de nuevo.

-Sólo pido un deseo. Deberías intentarlo. Aunque sepas que no se hará realidad, se siente bien sólo decirlo para uno mismo.

-Bah. Son tonterías.

-Cómo quieras.

Y se vuelve a reír. Y vuelve a concentrarse en su deseo. Me pregunto qué clase de deseo le pediría Matt a una estrella fugaz. Seguramente un videojuego nuevo. Es lo único que pide siempre.

Matt se ve inusualmente serio y tranquilo mientras le pide su deseo a las estrellas. También se ve como un tonto, pero eso ya es de siempre. ¿De verdad tiene tanta importancia esto de los deseos? Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentar, siempre y cuando Matt no se entere.

No pienso cerrar los ojos. Me perdería la lluvia de estrellas.

Un deseo… un deseo… No, no pienso decirles mi deseo. Nadie debe saberlo. Nadie, ni siquiera Matt. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

…

…

Pues ya está, he pedido mi deseo. Sigo pensando que es una tontería.

Siento una mano cálida que envuelve la mía y unos dedos delgados y ásperos por tantos videojuegos, entrelazarse con los míos. Volteo a ver a Matt, que está sonriendo como tonto, igual que siempre. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

_Deseo concedido_

**The End**

D'awwwwwww qué lindo w me gustó, quedó todo tierno w. La verdad este lo tenía pensado desde antes de Valentine's, pero mi cerebro no ordenaba bien sus ideas y no quedaba lindo, pero ahora sí quedó. D'awwwwww que alguien se atreva a decir que Mello no es un amor w. Quedó algo OOC pero no me importa, mi necesidad de CuteMello ha sido llenada escribiendo esto XD.

Por cierto, Mello y Matt tienen entre 10 y 11 años en este fic, y tal vez en todos los otros one-shots que he escrito w.

Reviews Onegai!


End file.
